Adiós Matt
by Zyanya
Summary: ¿Qué está matando a Matt?. reviews!


Adiós Matt

3 AÑOS DESPUÉS DE 02

Demonios ...¿Qué me pasa?

Hoy me encontraba bien, bueno al menos de salud.

- Maldito dolor de cabeza, maldita fiebre, maldita Mim...NO ya le he maldecido demasiado-

Tosiendo ...sangre

Mejor voy a limpiarme, no quiero preocupar a T.K.

Sí que me veo mal.¡ Qué palidez tan horrible! ¡y mis ojeras!... parece que jamás hubiera dormido en mi vid

...oscuridad...

Oigo pasos

-T.K no te quería despertar - alcanzo a susurrar

Parecía cansado, ahora parece que está preocupado. Me mira, después me levanta y se encarga de apoyar mi brazo en su hombro. Me carga, quiero poner de mi parte pero no puedo.

Estoy cansado, muy cansado de todo, de todos, con sus consejos y sus palabras.

Lo miro, él es tan grande y no me refiero a su tamaño, sino a él en sí, siempre con tanta esperanza… ojalá me pudiera dar alguna, pero yo ya la he perdido toda.

Estoy mareado, empiezo a caer. No podrá conmigo, sólo tiene 14 años.

….

Despierto en mi cama, la misma que ella y yo hemos compartido tantas veces.

Vuelvo a la realidad, oigo la vocecita de mi hermano menor; me cuestiona acerca de mi estado de salud. Asiento tratando de explicar que me siento bien, porque realmente me siento bien, claro, comparándome en como me siento por dentro.

Ha puesto una bandeja cerca de mi cama con agua, pone un pedazo de tela en mi frente, algo sale de mi boca...sangre otra vez… ¡genial! Ahora sí que se va a preocupar.

Sus facciones se contraen del susto y corre velozmente a la sala.

Supongo que creyó que la fiebre y la debilidad se debían a la falta de alimento y a la tristeza que últimamente me invade, pero la sangre ya sale de sus parámetros de un resfriado común.

Lo escucho, está marcando un número, sólo alcanzo a distinguir el nombre del líder de mi generación, después grita con cierta desesperación: Ven pronto es Matt apresúrate.

T.K entra y me ve con una mezcla de melancolía y tristeza profunda, me limpia la boca con un pañuelo, me cubre con una manta, como tratando de abrigarme quita el pedazo de tela mojado de mi frente y toca mi frente con su palma, todo con una tranquilidad inisual, aunque distingo en sus azules ojos que algo no le gustó tal vez demasiado caliente para su tacto. Me mira con ternura hasta que suena el timbre dos veces seguidas.

Taichi, entra con su usal dejo de serenidad, saluda

- Tai, por favor ayúdame-.

Mi amigo debe pensar que lo que me este sucediendo es por lo que me paso con ella, bueno si es mi principal dolencia pero Takeru le hablo por la minúscula.

Yo me pregunto: ¿Cómo una mujer puede hacer tanto daño? ¿Cómo puede una simple personita causar tanto odio y desinterés por los demás?

Como me lo supuse Tai pregunta si me intente suicidar a algo por el estilo porque nadie habla por teléfono a esas horas más que para una emergencia. Mi pequeño hermano niega con la nuca y señala mi habitación.

Ahora que lo pienso sí tengo fiebre, sí estoy cansado, sí estoy mareado, y sí, también me duele todo el cuerpo… pero pensando en ella otros sufrimientos crecen.

Tai me mira con espanto y está notablemente impresionado. Sólo lo oigo gritar regañando a T.K, como si él tuviera la culpa, después me mira, cuestionándome algo que mi voz no le puede contestar.

Mi consanguíneo me toma un brazo y lo apoya en su hombro, mi otro hermano, aunque no tengamos la misma la sangre, hace lo mismo. Me sacan del cuarto como pueden, sé que Tai no quiere perder esa postura del fuerte líder que siempre ha sido, pero yo últimamente, sólo me he dedicado a angustiarlo, de verdad lo siento.

Apagan las luces y cierran la puerta, me bajan por las escaleras. En el trayecto, Tai menciona que estoy ardiendo en fiebre, como si me importara un bledo, ellos empiezan a hablar de mi situación y mi actitud en los últimos días; pero ya he oído suficiente acerca de sobreponerme, que debo ser fuerte y conseguir a alguien que realmente me quiera; pero que más me pueden decir ese par que yo no he oído, mi hermano tiene 14 años y Taichi es un soltero empedernido.

Al no tener otra cosa que hacer, me concentré en lo que había estado haciendo los últimos días: soñar con sus dulces ojos color miel y a la vez tan amargos; su suave cabello marrón entre mis dedos así como había estado tanto tiempo, así como debería haber estado siempre.

Llegamos hasta el estacionamiento del edificio donde vivo, si es que a esto se le puede llamar vida, me meten la camioneta gris del padre de mi mejor amigo con cuidado. Sé que me quieren llevar al hospital, pero ya nadie podrá hacer nada por mí, sólo ella me puede quitar todo el sufrimiento de una vez por todas, ojalá estuviera aquí, porque después de tanto daño yo la perdonaría y la recibiría con los dos brazos abiertos.

Llegamos ¡Todo es tan rápido cuando Tai conduce!. .Me bajan y trato de caminar para hacer mi carga más liviana, pero no puedo mis pies no responden a mi llamado, creo que de veras están preocupados por mí, pues cada vez que volteaban a mirarme su cara emblanquecía un poca más, nunca quise preocuparlos. ¡Que extraño me sigue saliendo sangre por la boca! Y ahora también por la nariz. Todos en la sala de espera me miran con expresión de ¡pobre chico debe estar sufriendo mucho! ¡Y a ellos que les importa! ¿Que saben del sufrimiento? ¿Que saben de mí? ... nada absolutamente nada.

Unos uniformados me ponen en una camilla, alcanzo a escuchar el leve sollozo de Takeru Takaishi; sonó tan dependiente, tan inocente; como cuando tenia 8 años y tenía miedo en el digimundo y yo corría a estar con él. Me encantaba decirle lo bien que iban a estar las cosas, como cuando yo era su héroe...mhmhmh... que tiempos aquellos,Taichi era mi peor enemigo y Gabumon era capaz de sacarme de mi tristeza.

Algunas veces pienso que ya he cambiado, que he evolucionado, pero cuando me doy cuenta de que soy tan frágil, que cualquier cosa tan pequeña me sigue haciéndome sentir como el ser más infeliz del mundo, sé que sigo siendo aquel niño de 11 años que parece ser tan fuerte como una piedra y que se derrumba con el más mínimo toque de una rosa. Así me pasó con Mimi, aparentaba ser el fuerte de la relación pero cuando los vi juntos mi mundo se vinó abajo, todos sabían que la adoraba, pero a ella no le importó, y ellos la han tratado tan mal últimamente como si me hubiera matado... bueno eso hizo y yo por mi lado tan deprimido, me he alejado tanto de ellos no he ido al digimundo en las últimas 3 semanas, ni he atendido a mi pequeño hermano ¡y yo tengo el emblema de la amistad! Es tan simple como que ella era todo para mí ¡absolutamente todo! Y sin ella me quede solo en la nada.

El hombre de bata blanca me examina, me inyecta y me pone gomas en todo el cuerpo, entonces docenas de aparatos empiezan a motinorearme, trato de ver mi diagnóstico en su inexpresivo rostro, pero no encuentro nada, tal vez los de bata blanca están acostumbrados al dolor que ya no se inmutan en expresar lo que sienten, o lo que creen saber.

El hombre de la bata me lleva hasta un cuarto, como todo en los hospitales: blanco.

Pensé que aquí me olvidaría del dolor físico, pero no ciertamente me siento peor.

Oigo voces conocidas fuera de la habitación, pero este tonto aparato no me deja escuchar nada con su constante ¡pip! ¡Pip!. .

El médico sale y en el entreabrir de la puerta veo a mi ángel, se ve tan hermosa con esa blusa rosa… está alejada de los demás, siento tanto haber roto la amistad que había entre nosotros, ni siquiera Sora le habla: eran tan amigas.

El doctor menciona algo que no alcanzo a escuchar... ahora solo hay sollozos y gritos entre los que puedo distinguir a mi hermano negando algo.

Ahora lo entiendo todo me estoy yendo, al fin.

Él sigue hablando les dice que permitirá la entrada de cuatro en cuatro, pues mis padres no están aquí ¡ Qué lastima tenia tanto que decirles antes de irme! Pero después de todo mis padres nunca han estado realmente conmigo, cuando estaban juntos usaban su tiempo en insultarse y pelear. Después de su separación mi madre se largó por su lado llevándose a la esperanza de mi lado y dudo mucho que sepa que tengo novia o siquiera mi edad o mis gustos. Y después mi padre que supuestamente me ha criado, cuando sólo me ha mantenido durante 17 años ¡qué triste pudimos haber hecho tantas cosas juntos! Pero él siempre tan ocupado con su trabajo y sus juntas directivas, y las raras ocasiones cuando no estaba trabajando estaba tomando, lamentando SU soledad y SU infelicidad, nunca pensó en mí. Claro con el tiempo me acostumbré, qué más podría hacer no me iba a poner a tomar como él; sí no voy anegarlo tengo un automóvil del año, vivo en una bonita colonia por no decir que una de las mejores de Tokio, en un gran departamento, pero yo ahí realmente he vivido y él ahí sólo ha dormido un poco menos que en su oficina.

Ahora veo entrar a mi pequeño hermano, Tai y Sora que jala a una persona de cabello castaño,mientras le repite no te preocupes Mimi-chan Yamato NO morirá.

T.K, y Mimi tienen los ojos hinchados Sora llora silenciosamente, Tai se acerca a mi cama y se limpia con la manga de su suéter verde la cual alcanzó a jalar ligeramente hacia mí le puedo decir: cuida a T.K , cuida a todos por mí, gracias por tu amistad.

Después con mi cabeza puedo llamar a Takeru, se acerca con esos ojos azules esperanzados le puedo susurrar: Te quiero sé tú, sé feliz. Él se retira sabiendo que ya me voy y antes de poder llamar a Sora, Mimi se hinca junto a mi cama y me pide perdón con su dulce mirada, pero esa mirada me recuerda a cuando yo llegue a su casa y los vi en el sofá desnudos besándolo como me besaba a mi, pero también esa mirada me recuerda cuando le juré amor eterno, cuando yo le entregué todo mi ser sin condición, cuando con esa mirada todos mis problemas y malos recuerdos se iban.

Ahora todos esos aparatos dejan de hacer él ¡pip! Y hacen un ruido desesperante y entre tanto ruido sólo alcanzo a pronunciar "¿por qué?" No me siento nada bien solo hay luz, mucha luz…Adiós a todo así será mejor.


End file.
